All I Wished For Was You
by thatNarutoDbzchick
Summary: *"Every year since then All I wished for was you and finally it has come true." She said as tears streamed down her face as she kissed the man she has always loved."* My own idea of how Naruto and Hinata finally become a couple! Includes Cannon Ships such as of course NaruHina and SasuSaku SaiIno ShikaTemi ChojiKarui. Rated M for future Chapters, Please Follow and review!
1. Part 1 of 3

**_I dont know Naruto or Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters and Franchise._**

 _ **Chapter 1: Part 1 of 3:**_

 _ **As Naruto passes through the streets of Konoha, he could smell the grilled meat from Yakiniku Q and the strong smell of sake from Granny Tsunade favorite restaurant Shushuya. Among these smells, miso ramen with extra chashu from Rāmen Ichiraku stood out most. Practically drooling, Naruto makes his way toward Ichiraku. Just as he is about to sit in usual spot, he spots a little boy sitting alone. Seeing this, it reminded Naruto of back when he used to eat ramen all by himself. He knew what it felt like to have nobody care about or notice you.**_

 _ **So he walks up to the boy and asks "Hi I'm Uzumaki Naruto and you are?"**_

 _ **Suddenly caught off guard, the young boy stuttered "I-I-I'm R-Rikuto."**_

" _ **Hajimemashite, Rikuto!" exclaims Naruto, as he sits down in the seat next to Rikuto.**_

 _ **Little Rikuto nodded silently and watched as Naruto talked to Old man Teuchi about his last mission and about how he has two weeks off because a new shinobi coming in.**_

" _**I get to sleep in for the next two weeks, and the other good news is that my friends are also off so we get to hang out more until our next mission." Naruto said as he smiles at Teuchi.**_

" _ **Well it's good you guys are spending time together because before long each of you will have a family to take care of." Teuchi said as he brought out Naruto's ramen.**_

 _ **Naruto, once again drooling, grabs his chopsticks and just as he is about to break them, he sees Rikuto out of the corner of his eye, staring at his ramen. Knowing that Rikuto probably has not had a good meal in a while, Naruto turns to Rikuto with a big smile "Here Rikuto you can have my ramen… I can tell you haven't eaten a decent meal in a while."**_

 _ **Embarrassed and confused at Naruto's gesture, Rikuto asks "Why do you want to help me? I-I'm just a nobody."**_

 _ **Naruto stands up, and tells Rikuto "Because I was once like you. A kid that nobody liked. Then Iruka Sensei brought me here and that was the first time someone noticed me and was not scared of the nine tails fox spirit sealed inside me. Ever since that day, I have met a lot of new people and most of them are now my friends. Even Kurama the nine-tails that is sealed inside me" Naruto said as he brought his hands up behind his head, grinned at little Rikuto.**_

 _ **As Rikuto let what Naruto had just told him sink in tears began to fill his eyes. No one ever gave him a second look or even tried to help him ever since his adopted grandma passed away when he was only 5.**_

" _ **Arigato Naruto-sama!" Rikuto said as he gave Naruto a hug, when he looked up he saw Naruto looking at him with a very soft expression.**_

 _ **He pictured his grandma on the day right after she had just adopted and he remember that she held him just like Naruto was protective but gentle at the same time.**_

" _ **Don't worry Rikuto I will always be there for you even if I'm away." said his grandma as she touched his chest where his heart was.**_

 _ **Thought Rikuto as he slightly gripped his shirt where his heart was, Naruto took notice of this action and kneeled down until he was eye level with Rikuto.**_

" _ **Whenever there is a hole in your heart I learned that it is best to fill that void with friends. It takes time to fill it but your friends will be by your side every step of the way to pick you up when you fall." said Naruto**_

" _ **Naruto-sama are you my friend?" Rikuto said with tears streaming down his face, before he could looked directly at Naruto he found himself in a tight but gently hug. When he realized that it was Naruto he knew that the blonde ninja was indeed his friend.**_

 _ **After Naruto let go of Rikuto he sat down back into his seat and said "Hey Teuchi, can I have an order of the usual?"**_

" _ **Coming right up!" Teuchi said as he turned to the stove to started on the ramen.**_

 _ **While eating Rikuto asked Naruto about how being a shinobi was like and with that Naruto started to tell him about all of the awesome adventures he had with Team Kakashi and his other friends.**_

" _ **Well you see Kakashi Sensei is a great teacher but he is always reading those stupid books written by Pervy Sage." said Naruto**_

" _ **Who is Pervy Sage?" Rikuto asked with curious eyes.**_

" _ **Where do I begin? First off he was one of the 3 Legendary Sannin and then he was the author of those horrible books that Kakashi Sensei is always reading. He was the one who taught me my dad's Rasengan...Oh! He took me to Mount Myoboku so I could train with the toads so I could train to reach Sage Mode. But the greatest thing he ever did was entrusted me with his goal to create a shinobi world where there was no more war for power but where all 5 great nations would come together as one to create ultimate peace." Naruto said as he smiled at the memories he had made with all of his friends.**_

 _ **Amazed about all the things Naruto had done, Rikuto finished up the last of his ramen and jumped down from his seat.**_

" _ **Arigato Naruto-sama for everything! I will enroll into the academy and make many friends so that I can become just like you!" Rikuto said as he gave Naruto a hug and ran off into the streets of Konoha. Smiling Naruto returned to his bowl of ramen and didn't notice that a certain Hyuga was walking to Ichiraku.**_

" _ **Kon'nichiwa Hinata-sama." young girl said as she ran passed the dark blue-haired shinobi.**_

 _ **Hinata smiled and waved as the young girl ran off with her friend to the Yamanaka flower shop. As Hinata walked the streets of Konoha she could see people starting to decorate for Tanabata.**_

" _ **Wow I can't believe that Tanabata is only 3 days away. I wonder if I should ask Naruto-kun if he would like to go with me this year?" Hinata thought as she mindlessly walked towards Ichiraku.**_

" _ **Hey Hinata, do you want some ramen it's on me tonight?" and with that, the lavender eyed woman was brought out of her thoughts and was face to face with the one she was thinking of.**_

" _ **Oh H-ii Narut-o-kun, and yes, I would love some ramen. Arigato Naruto-kun." Hinata said as she sat down next to Naruto, she tried to avoid contact with him but her kept looking at her.**_

 _ **It was Naruto who broke the silence and asked Hinata " So Tanabata is coming up do you know what you are going to wish for Hinata-chan?"**_

 _ **Shocked by Naruto's question Hinata told herself to remain calm and nodded saying "Yes I do, I wish for the same thing every year and I'm hoping this year it will finally come true."**_

" _ **Hm. well everybody seems to think they know what I wish for because it is the only thing that I have tried to accomplish all my life but what most people don't know is that I don't wish to become Hokage that day." Naruto said as he put his hand behind his head and looked over to watch Hinata utterly shocked face.**_

" _ **You don't wish to be Hokage? Why Naruto-kun?" Hinata said as she turned to face him.**_

" _ **Because I already know that I will become Hokage after Kakashi retires that is why I have been in his office a lot recently I have been studying to become Hokage. So since 2 years ago I started to wish for something else and like you I hope my wish comes true this year as well." Naruto said as he smiled at Hinata.**_

" _ **Ok Hinata here is your chance to finally ask Naruto-kun to the festival this year. All you have to do is ask him and he will surely say yes because its Naruto we're talking about here." Hinata thought.**_

 _ **Smiling from her thoughts, Hinata looked at Naruto and just as she was about to ask him, Naruto did something completely unexpected.**_

" _ **Come on Naruto get a hold of yourself! You can do this… After all this is what you been wishing for so just do it!" Naruto thought as he got up from his seat he grabbed Hinata's hand and said "Hinata-chan would you be my date to Tanabata this year?"**_

 _ **Closing his eyes shut so she didn't see his red face, Naruto waited for what felt like years until he heard her said "I would love to go to the festival with you Naruto-kun."**_

 _ **Letting out a huge breath of relief Naruto noticed that Hinata also was blushing. He was so happy that she said yes, Naruto naturally picked up Hinata into a hug. "Arigato Hinata-chan! I will make sure that this date is perfect don't you worry." said Naruto as he spun her around.**_

 _ **A wide eyed Hinata returned Naruto's hug and thought to herself "My wish came true! I finally get to go on a date with Naruto-kun to Tanabata." After letting Hinata go, Naruto paid for both their meals and offered to walk Hinata home but she told him "Oh no it's ok Naruto-kun I actually have to go to Sakura's to pick up some reports but arigato."**_

 _ **As she began to walk off in the opposite direction she turned around and yelled to Naruto "I can't wait until the seventh Naruto-kun!"**_

 _ **Smiling at her comment Naruto waved bye to her and when her back was turned he thought to himself "Oh Hinata, my wish already came true. This is just step 1 of 3." "Oh Naruto-kun you made my wish come true!" thought Hinata as she walked to Sakura's apartment.**_

" _ **Who could be knocking at my door at this hour?" said Sakura as she walked to her door.**_

 _ **When she opened her door she found Hinata standing there blushing crimson red, without thinking Sakura grabbed Hinata just in case she fainted like she had in the past and walked her into the apartment, sat her down on the couch.**_

" _ **Hinata why are you here at this late?" Sakura said as she placed a cup of tea in front of Hinata.**_

" _ **Oh well I was coming here to get the paperwork from you. I would have been here sooner if I didn't run into -" "Naruto?" Sakura said finishing her sentence.**_

" _ **So that explains you being late and the blushing but I have to say I have a feeling that's not all that happened."**_

 _ **Looking up from her cup, Hinata catches Sakura smirking at her. "Umm well he asked me to…." said Hinata with the hugest grin plastered on her face.**_

" _ **Well spit it out already Hinata! He asked you to what!?" Sakura yelled as she shook Hinata begging her to tell her already, almost giving her whiplash.**_

" _ **He asked me to go on a date with him to Tanabata." Hinata whispered. Sakura let go out her shoulders and sat down.**_

" _ **I can't believe he finally asked out Hinata. He's has been wanting to do it forever." Sakura thought as she looked at Hinata who was still blushing. After she regained her thoughts, Sakura grabbed Hinata's hands and said "That is great Hinata! I can't believe he asked you out to Tanabata. So have you decided what you're going to wear?" Sakura said while nudging Hinata in the arm with her elbow.**_

" _ **Oh my Sakura what AM I going to wear? I have no clue what to wear or what to do with my hair. Oh please Sakura will you help me on my date with Naruto-kun?" Hinata said casting her puppy dog eyes toward Sakura.**_

" _ **Of course I will help you Hinata but I don't think I can manage hair or makeup by myself so we might need more help if that is ok with you?" Sakura said with her hand on her chin.**_

 _ **Thinking about what Sakura said Hinata finally says "Yes but I will only allow Ino, TenTen, Karui. Oh and Temari only if she is in town but other than that no one else because I want it to be a surprise for Naruto-kun."**_

" _ **Can I ask for one more person Hinata?" Sakura said "Who else do you want to come help with my date Sakura?" Hinata said while looking at Sakura like she was planning some evil plan.**_

" _ **Umm well I was wondering if-" Sakura said as there was a knock at her door. Smiling Sakura jumps off the couch and ran to the door while saying "Speak of the devil himself."**_

" _ **Wait himself? Sakura who did you want to help you?" Hinata said as she looked at the door but could only see Sakura staying there smiling and "She is blushing?! But the only one who makes her blush like that is… Oh No!" Hinata thought as she saw Sakura walking hand in hand with Sasuke into the living room.**_

 _ **Feeling embarrassed Hinata stands up, and bows to Sasuke saying "Gomen Sasuke, I didn't know you would be coming to Sakura's. I will leave so you two can spend so time together."**_

" _ **It's okay Hinata, you can stay. I came because I was just informed by Naruto that he asked you out to the festival."Sasuke said as he looked at Sakura who was smiling like an idiot.**_

 _ **Blushing at the mention of Naruto, Hinata shook her head yes and looked at Sakura, asking her "So you want to have Sasuke at my makeover but why?"**_

" _ **Well there are two reasons…. one because we are going to the festival also and two because Sasuke can keep Naruto busy if he comes to your house t0o early." Sakura said.**_

" _ **Don't worry Hinata I won't let the dobe onto your property until I get the ok." Sasuke said as he left the two women in the living room and went to Sakura's kitchen.**_

" _ **Ok I think that covers everything Hinata. Don't worry, Sasuke and I won't make it weird for you and Naruto. We're just walk and eat together but the rest is all up to you." Sakura said as she grabbed Hinata's hands and gently squeezed them.**_

" _ **I know you and the others will do a great job but in the end it is all up to me. Thank you Sakura for your help, but I better get back home before it gets too late. Arigato Sakura, Sasuke." Hinata said as she walked out the door.**_

" _ **So he finally asked her out huh?" Sasuke said as he hugged Sakura from behind. "Yep it finally looks like Hinata and Naruto are both going to get their wish. I just hope my wish will come true this year as well… How about you Sasuke? What is your wish for this year?" Sakura said as she turned in his arms to face him face to face.**_

" _ **I already have what I need right here, so I wished for Naruto and Hinata to finally get together because it is annoying having to hear Naruto say "Oh I wish I had the courage to ask out Hinata like you did Sasuke." Sasuke said with his best Naruto impression.**_

" _ **Haha, aww that is so nice of you Sasuke, I just hope Naruto doesn't screw this up, because if he hurts Hinata, Neji would kill him." Sakura said as she kissed Sasuke's cheek and lead him to the couch where she rested her head on his shoulder and fell asleep.**_

 _ **When Hinata left Sakura's apartment she walked down main street which was lit up with a bunch of colorful lights and lanterns hanging on post and streamers. Walking through the street she saw a stuffed Kurama doll in the window of a little shop.**_

" _ **Aww it's Kurama." Hinata giggled as she walked into the store and purchased the fox because it reminded her of a certain person.**_

" _ **Oyyyy Hinata!" someone from behind yelled when she walked out of the store, as she turned around she was met with ocean blue eyes which only could belong to "Naruto-kun, what are you doing here?" Hinata said as she hid the stuffed fox behind her back before Naruto could see it.**_

" _ **Oh well I just finished helping Kakashi with decorating the Hokage building for the festival. I saw you walking by yourself so I came over to see if I could walk you home?"**_

 _ **Smiling at Naruto's kindness, Hinata gives Naruto a small smile. With that Naruto smiles back at her and started walking next to Hinata. As they strode through the streets an old lady suddenly called out to them "Aw look at you two young lovebirds. Just in time for Tanabata I see. My my, do you know the meaning of Tanabata?"**_

" _ **Yea it is a festival celebrating love right?" Naruto guessed but was met with a slap on the head by the old lady.**_

" _ **It's not just about love… It's about how Orihime and Hikoboshi. Two young lovers, about your age, came together but were separated by the Milky Way and were only allowed to meet once a year on the 7th day of the 7th month." the old lady said as she elbowed nudged Naruto in the side while giving him a look that Kakashi Sensei suspiciously had while he read those books.**_

" _ **Arigato, for telling us that lovely story but we have to be on our way." Hinata said as she bowed down to the lady.**_

" _ **Your welcome young lady, I hope you and your boyfriend have a fun time at the festival this year." the old lady said as she walked away.**_

" _ **Boyfriend? Naruto-kun as my boyfriend!" Hinata thought as she turned a bright red and ran off towards her house.**_

" _ **Hey Hinata wait up!" Naruto yelled as he took off after her.**_

 _ **Hinata kept running until she saw the river "This is where I watched Naruto practice his ninjutsu and taijutsu so he could finally beat Sasuke." Hinata said as she ran her hand over the many dents and holes on the training post.**_

 _ **Smiling, she remembered Naruto practicing his shadow clone jutsu, how he could not even make one good clone. "But he never gave up he always kept trying. But when he finally did he just kept training to become as strong as he could possible could be." Hinata thought as she slid down against the post and held the stuffed Kurama to her chest.**_

 _ **She did not know why she ran off at the mention of Naruto being her boyfriend. Maybe it was because that is all she has ever wanted or maybe it was because she thought Naruto didn't think of her as his girlfriend but as a friend? She knew that Naruto had a crush on Sakura back in the academy but did he still have those old feelings for her? "No he doesn't because Sakura is in love with Sasuke, Naruto would not do that to his best friends. He would not ruin their happiness for his own." Hinata said as she looked at the Kurama doll she had bought.**_

 _ **She looked out toward the river and saw the moon's reflection shining brightly on the water's surface. She sat there for about a good three minutes, listening to the wind rustle the leaves and the sound of the crickets when out of nowhere she heard "There you are. I thought I lost you, Hinata. We should get you home, it's late." Naruto said as he put his hand infront of her.**_

 _ **Hinata grab his hand and said "Sorry I just got embarrassed when the old lady called us boyfriend and girlfriend."**_

" _ **Oh that's why. Well there is no reason to be embarrassed, Hinata. I would be happy to be your boyfriend because you are a wonderful person." Naruto said as he looked at her.**_

" _ **Oh hey is that Kurama?" Naruto said as her pointed to the doll Hinata still had against her chest.**_

" _ **Oh yes I bought him just before you offered to walk me home." Hinata said shyly, whilst a faint blush appeared on her cheeks.**_

" _ **We should get going it's already after dark" Naruto said as he lead her back to her house.**_

 _ **When they arrived at the Hyuga's residence they were met by Ko Hyuga who is Hinata's caretaker "Lady Hinata it's already 10:45 where have you been?"**_

" _ **She was with me, I invited her for ramen, then asked her to Tanabata after that we went to the stores because Hinata wanted to buy a stuffed Kurama she saw earlier." Naruto said as he looked at Hinata who was shocked to hear him lie to Ko.**_

" _ **Well he was not completely lying." Hinata thought "We did eat ramen together and he did ask me out and I did buy the stuff Kurama." She looked at Ko who seem to believe Naruto's stretched lie.**_

" _ **Well... as long as she was not by herself or hurt." Ko said after a long thoughtful pause and proceeded to opened the gates of their massive Hyuga mansion.**_

" _ **Goodnight Naruto-kun. See you tomorrow and thank you for the ramen." Hinata said as she slowly began to walk into the courtyard.**_

" _ **Goodnight Hinata, thank you for letting me take you to the festival. See you!" Naruto yelled as he turned around and started to walked back to his apartment.**_

 _ **When the gates closed Hinata made her way to the main door but stopped as she saw Neji sitting on the bench underneath the tree in the courtyard.**_

" _ **Neji-Niisan, did you hear all that?" Hinata asked shyly as she sat on the bench next to him.**_

" _ **How could I not hear it. Naruto is so loud the whole village probably heard him." Neji said as he looked at Hinata who looked down at the ground.**_

" _ **Oh... so you don't like the idea of Naruto asking me out huh, Neji?" Hinata said as she looked at him.**_

" _ **I didn't say that I didn't like him….. I'm actually quite happy he did because I've never seen you as happy as you've ever been tonight. Therefore, if you are happy then I'm happy too but if he hurts you he will have to deal with me." Neji said as he gave Hinata a small reassuring smile.**_

 _ **Hinata smiled and gave Neji a hug which he did not see coming "Arigato Nii-san and I know Naruto would not hurt me... it is not in his nature. Oh and please don't tell anyone especially Lee because you know he will tell Guy Sensei and you know how both of them act, Neji." Hinata said**_

" _ **Don't worry Hinata I won't tell a soul, especially Lee and Guy Sensei." Neji said irritably. Letting go of Neji, Hinata bowed and run into the house and laid on her bed dreaming of her date with Naruto.**_

 _ **As Naruto walked home, he thought about his date with Hinata "Oh god, what am I going to wear?…. I could always wear my usual clothes...No, this is Hinata and the Tanabata. I have to make it perfect! But what should I wear? I don't have any fancy clothes because I'm always training or on missions. I wonder if Sasuke or Kakashi could help me out. I will ask them tomorrow morning!" Naruto decided as he walked back to his apartment.**_

 _ **When he got home he changed into a t-shirt and boxers, went to bed dreaming of how he would make this date with Hinata the most perfect and unforgettable date she has ever had.**_


	2. Chapter 2: Get Together

_**Chapter 2: Get together.**_

 _ **Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! "Ugh what time is it?" Naruto said as he turned the alarm clock so he could see that it said it was 6:30am.**_

 _ **He regretted telling Kakashi Sensei that he would be at the Hokage office everyday at 7:00am so he could study with him. "I guess this is what it would be like to be Hokage." Naruto said, silently cursing himself as he got out of bed and grabbed his uniform.**_

 _ **Doing a quick sniff test, he was met with the most unbearable smell he had ever smelt, deciding that both him and the uniform needed a wash. Naruto headed to his bathroom with a new uniform. After a quick shower, Naruto looks at a nearby clock "20 minutes till... that's gives me enough time for a cup of ramen and to be at the Hokage's office on time."**_

 _ **While Naruto started to boil the water, he thought about whether or not he should get Hinata a gift for their date on Friday. "Hmm" he thought "I was originally going to buy her that Kurama doll which she already bought... Suddenly, he thought of a brilliant idea "I will buy her flowers!,... but what kind I wonder. AH-HA! INO! Ino can help me. She knows all about flowers. I stop by her shop after I finish studying at around 3."**_

 _ **Ding! "Oh boy time to eat!" Naruto said as he took the water. He quickly poured it in his ramen cup, grabbed his chopsticks, and wolfed down the noodles in less than half a minute. Throwing the cup into the overfilled trash can, Naruto put on his shoes and hurried out the door.**_

 _ **As he left his apartment it was barely dawn in Konoha. Half yawning and half sighing, Naruto frowned at the fact that he could still be asleep in bed and trudged off to the Hokage office. Upon main street, he noticed there were very few people awake at this hour. From where he could see the bakery and several the tea houses were just starting to open up shop and then there was "Shikamaru?" From the corner of his eye he could spot a figure in the distance. Naruto watched as the lazy ninja laid down in the grass near one of the teahouse.**_

" _ **Hey, Shikamaru. What are you doing being lazy at this hour?" said Naruto as he leaned over Shikamaru.**_

" _ **Well, if you must know I like to watch clouds and I found that at dawn is the best time to watch the clouds. So I wake up early every morning to watch them."**_

" _ **How can you watch clouds? They don't do anything but float up there." Naruto said, confused.**_

" _ **You are troublesome, Naruto. Now, would you move your head? You're blocking my view." Shikamaru sighed, as he pushed Naruto's head aside and continued his cloud watching.**_

" _ **Hmm... You're the only one that's troublesome, but I don't have time to argue with you." Naruto said, exasperated "I have to go see Kakashi Sensei. Have fun watching clouds." With that, Naruto left and ran into the Hokage building.**_

" _ **Ah, just right on time I see, Naruto?" Kakashi said as the blond bursted into his office at 7:01am.**_

" _ **You are one to talk, Kakashi Sensei." Naruto pointed out. " You are never on time because you are always reading THAT BOOK!" Naruto said as he pointed to the Icha Icha book Kakashi had in his hand.**_

" _ **Anyway, where did we leave off yesterday, Naruto?" Kakashi asked as he stood up.**_

" _ **Ummm, I think I was on the lesson about the 5 Kage Summit and how the Hokage should act." Naruto said while he rubbed his chin trying to remember.**_

" _ **Ok good, read these old Kage Summit papers to get an idea of what they're talking about during these meetings and then read these." Kakashi said as he handed Naruto four, at least 3 inches, thick books.**_

" _ **What the hell, Kakashi!? Don't tell me that you had to read these to become Hokage?" Naruto yelled, while he examined the books as if they were a bomb about to go off.**_

" _ **Of course I did, as did all of the previous Hokage. That's because two days before the new Hokage is named, they take a test that covers all of the material they've studied to become Hokage." Kakashi said as he sat and reclined back in his desk and picked up his book.**_

" _ **There is going to be a TEST!? KAKASHI WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THIS EARLIER!" Naruto cried, as he grasped Kakashi's shoulders and shook him.**_

" _ **Why don't you ask your friends if they can help you study? Like Shikamaru and Neji. They are both geniuses and great test takers." Kakashi spoke as he stared at three Narutos, fully aware he hadn't used any sort of genjutsu.**_

" _ **Well,Shikamaru and Neji are both natural geniuses so I guess I could ask Neji since Shikamaru is always 'busy' doing nothing." Naruto said as he let go of his sensei and walked over to a over plushed chair where he plopped down and began to read one of the books. which was titled "5 Kage Summit: The Do's and Dont's".**_

 _ **The title was so boring, however he felt the need to at least open the book. "Chapter One: How to greet the other Kage. When you go to the Summit, you, the Hokage, must formally greet your fellow Kage with only using respectful terms such as "Lady Mizukage" or "Lord Raikage". DO NOT call the other Kage by their names. This is very disrespectful and if only allowed if the Kage allows you to call him/her by their name. Aside formal greetings another important topic is parliamentary prodce-" and with that Naruto was drooling on the book.**_

" _ **Naruto wake up… WAKE UP!" Kakashi yelled as he threw a scroll at the sleeping blonde's head which caused Naruto's head jerked up.**_

" _ **Oh god. This book is sooooo boring Kakashi! I can't do this! I need to find help fast… I wonder if Neji is home so he can help me study." Naruto wondered out loud.**_

" _ **Well it's still before noon so he might be at home still but then again… I asked him if he could help decorate for Tanabata, so he might be in the city somewhere." Kakashi said as he looked at Naruto.**_

" _ **How long was I asleep for?!" Naruto said as he stood up from the chair.**_

" _ **Oh I say about a good two hours. I didn't want to wake you up because you looked so peaceful." Kakashi said to Naruto, even though his face was in that book.**_

" _ **Sureee. More like 'I didn't want to wake you up because I didn't want to put down this book to wake up the NEXT HOKAGE!'" Naruto said as he glared at Kakashi, who still payed no attention to Naruto.**_

" _ **Well, I'm going to go find Neji and see if he can help me with this test. See you tomorrow, Sensei." Naruto said as he ran to the door.**_

" _ **Actually Naruto I won't be in tomorrow because of Tanabata so take the day off and enjoy the festival." Kakashi said**_

" _ **Oh ok Kakashi Sensei, see you at the festival then." Naruto said as he opened the door and ran out of the building.**_

" _ **I can't believe he finally asked her out. Good thing Sakura told me about it because I would have never guessed that he actually did it. Two years. It took him two years and yet Hinata still hasn't told him about her feelings toward Naruto that she has had since they were young. I guess if he couldn't figure it out then it's pointless now." Kakashi said as he looked out his window and saw Naruto running towards the Hyuga's residence.**_

 _ **Once he entered main street, he suddenly noticed the size of the crowds flooding in through the main gates. "Woahh, I didn't know that other villages came to Konoha to celebrate Tanabata?" Naruto said as he walked through the crowd**_

" _ **Wait, the Sand and Cloud are here?! That must mean..." Naruto said as he saw other shinobi from the Sunagakure and Kumogakure.**_

" _ **Yo, Naruto! Long time no see. Do you remember me?" Naruto heard from behind him and when he turned around he came face to face with-**_

" _ **Octopops! What are you doing here in Konoha?" Naruto asked, excitedly.**_

" _ **For Tanabata, Bakayaro! Konoyaro, of course." Killer Bee exclaimed as he searched the crowd.**_

" _ **Who are you looking for, Octopops?" Naruto said searching in the same direction.**_

" _ **For Karui, Omoi and my brother because I'm actually here to perform at the festival this year. But they all think that I'm not a "good" rapper so Ay has those 2 guarding me." he admitted. And as he turned his head it was met with a fist right in his face .**_

" _ **Baka, baka! I said you are NOT to perform at the festival this year!" is all Bee heard before he was sent flying off into the stone faces.**_

" _ **Ahh! Octopops are you ok?!" Naruto screamed as he saw the 8 tails jinchuriki hit the stone carving of Lady Tsunade, right on the gem on her forehead.**_

" _ **Hmph! He has never listened to me and is so stubborn." Ay huffed.**_

" _ **Bee-sama we told you not to run off because this would have happened." said Karui**_

" _ **Oye, Karui and Omoi." Naruto said as he turned around to greet the 2 cloud shinobi.**_

" _ **Oh Naruto how have you been since your mission to the cloud?" Omoi said as he took his lollipop out of his mouth.**_

" _ **Yea how is your shoulder because you injured it pretty badly when trying to protect Lord Raikage." Karui said as she pointed to his right shoulder.**_

" _ **Oh that it's works perfectly thanks to Sakura's medical ninjutsu." Naruto said rotating his right shoulder in circle motions.**_

" _ **Ow that really hurt brother!" said Bee as he walked up to Ay.**_

" _ **Well we are here to celebrate the festival, not to hear you rap. We already have to deal with your bad rapping at home, let's not make Konoha suffer either Bee." Ay said, as he started to walk off towards a dumpling shop.**_

" _ **Well I guess that is our cue to go. Come on, Bee-sama, before you get punched again." Karui said, as she followed with Omoi behind her.**_

" _ **See you later, Bakayaro! Konoyaro." Bee said, as he ran off towards the others.**_

 _ **As he watched them disappear into the crowd, Naruto suddenly remembered that he had to go find Neji. "Kuso! (Dammit in Japanese) If Neji is in the city, how am I going to find him in this crowd?" Naruto sighed "Well, he might still be home I might as well go check there first." as he started walking.**_

 _ **Walking through the crowd, Naruto was stopped by a group of random girls who said in unision "Senpai! Please accept these gifts!"**_

" _ **Arigato for the gifts." Naruto said, confused but accepted the gifts anyway.**_

" _ **Would you like to go with us to Ichiraku's to get some ramen?" one of the girls said as she grab Naruto's arm and started to lead him in the direction of Ichiraku.**_

" _ **Arigato for the offer but I have to go find someone." Naruto said as he took the girl's hand off his arm and ran off.**_

 _ **Finally clear of the crowded streets. Naruto found himself in the Sakura's neighborhood. "Hmm, I wonder if Sakura is home? I could really use more of those food pills." said Naruto as he took a detour towards Sakura's apartment.**_

 _ ***Last Night at Sakura's apartment***_

" _ **Haha, aww that is so nice of you Sasuke. I just hope Naruto doesn't screw this up, because if he hurts Hinata, Neji would kill him." Sakura said as she kissed Sasuke's cheek and lead him to the couch, where she rested her head on his shoulder and fell asleep soon afterward.**_

" _ **You are so annoying." Sasuke said as he carefully placed Sakura's head on a couch pillow and got up. He went into her room so he could make her bed because he didn't want her sleeping on the uncomfortable couch.**_

 _ **Sasuke has been in her room plenty of times yet he had never noticed the picture on her nightstand. Curious, he walk over to the white nightstand and grabs the picture frame.**_

 _ **Immediately, he realized it was a picture of Team 7 before their first mission, back when they were genin. He smiled at Naruto's stupid expression. Underneath, was a more recent picture of their team. It was set up just like their first picture except they were all older. Kakashi was in his Hokage hat and cloak, while Naruto still looked slightly taller, Sakura doing the same pose, and last but not least, himself. He had changed some much over the years. His hair is longer to where it covered his left eye and grew a whole lot taller than when he was as a genin.**_

" _ **Hey, what are you are looking at over there?" Sakura said as she walked over to Sasuke who still had the picture in his hand.**_

" _ **We have grown up so much since we were genin." Sasuke said as he handed Sakura the picture.**_

" _ **Oh, I remember that day." Sakura giggled, as she looked at the picture. "Naruto and you had never gotten along since the academy but Naruto always thought of you as his first friend and first rival." Sakura said as she looked at Sasuke who had a small smile on his face.**_

" _ **He never did know when to quit. He kept trying to get me to come back to the village and every time I asked him why he still cared he always answered "Because you're my friend." Sasuke said as he sat down on the bed.**_

" _ **Well, I'm glad that he never did give up because I wouldn't have you." Sakura pointed out. She sat down next to Sasuke and gave him the cutest smile he'd ever seen.**_

" _ **I know." Sasuke said, as he poked Sakura right on the diamond on her forehead.**_

 _ **Blushing, because that little gesture was Sasuke's way of telling her that he loved her. "Ahhhh, I'm tired we should get some sleep, Sasuke. It's already going to be midnight." Sakura yawned as she got up, grabbed her shirt and tights from her dresser, and headed to the bathroom to change.**_

 _ **Sasuke got up and walked to the same dresser and pulls out his black shirt with an Uchiha symbol on the sleeve and gray gym shorts. As he waited for Sakura to get out of the bathroom, he thought to himself "Even though I put Sakura through hell she still loves me, now more than ever. It's not even like the childish love like back in the academy it's... true love."**_

" _ **Ok I'm done, Sasuke. You can use the bathroom now." Sakura said as she walked passed him.**_

 _ **Brought out of his thoughts Sasuke grabs Sakura's wrist. "Oh what's wrong Sas-" Sakura said but was interrupted with a kiss on the lips.**_

" _ **Nothing." Sasuke said as he left Sakura in awe as he entered the bathroom.**_

 _ **Sakura, who was blushing crimson red, let out a huge breath as she got into bed. Then she started to read a new book she got from Lady Tsunade about organ transplants. After reading 15 pages in, Sasuke opens the door and walks to the bed where he eyes the book Sakura is reading. "So I guess that's from Lady Tsunade?" he said as got into the bed.**_

" _ **Yea, she said it will help me with one of my patient's heart transplant on the 12th." Sakura said as she placed the book next to the picture.**_

" _ **Well, good night Sasuke." Sakura said as she kissed him on the cheek and turned off the lights.**_

" _ **Night." said Sasuke said as he put his arm around Sakura and drifted off to sleep.**_

 _ ***Back to Naruto on the present day***_

 _ **After getting out of the crowded streets, Naruto finds himself in the neighborhood where Sakura lived. "Hmm I wonder if Sakura is home? I could really use more of those food pills." said Naruto, as he walked to Sakura's apartment.**_

 _ **When Naruto got to Sakura's door, he noticed that the newspaper was still at her door which meant Sakura was still asleep.**_

" _ **HEY, SAKURA! ARE YOU AWAKE YET?! I NEED SOME FOOD PILLS! SAKURAAA!" yelled Naruto as he pounded his fist against her door.**_

" _ **Ugh, who the hell is at my door?" Sakura said, as she stirred under the blankets.**_

" _ **It's….Naruto." Sasuke growled, as he got out of bed and walked to the front door.**_

" _ **SAKURA, OPEN UP! I NEED MORE FOOD PILLS!" Naruto said, right as he heard the door unlock.**_

" _ **Do you really need to be yelling that loud? People are still trying to sleep." Sasuke said, as he opened up the door.**_

" _ **Ahhh, Sasuke! What are you doing at Sakura's apartment?!" Naruto said as he looked at the irritated Uchiha.**_

" _ **I slept over." Sasuke said, bluntly.**_

" _ **Why?" Naruto asked, as he walked passed Sasuke and into the apartment.**_

" _ **Because I am her boyfriend. Also, I was here late last night." Sasuke explained, as he closed the door.**_

" _ **Sakura, are you here? Sakuraaaaa!" Naruto yelled, walking into the kitchen. He started to open the cabinets due to the fact that it was already lunchtime and he was hungry.**_

" _ **What are you doing, dobe?" Sasuke said, as he sat down at the table.**_

" _ **Well, it's lunchtime and I'm looking for the ramen. I gave Sakura a year's supply of ramen." Naruto said as he started to look in the fridge.**_

" _ **Well, it won't be in the fridge, you baka. " Sasuke said, as he watched the blonde ninja.**_

" _ **Then where would they be, smart ass?" Naruto said, as he looked at Sasuke.**_

" _ **Check the pantry, you baka. And can you not talk so loud." Sakura said, as she walked into the kitchen, dressed in her jonin uniform with her doctor's coat over it.**_

" _ **Oye arigato, Sakura!" Naruto said as he found the ramen in the pantry.**_

" _ **You are welcome to take them home with you, Naruto." Sakura said, as she started a pot of tea on the stove.**_

" _ **Really?! Arigato, Saku-" Naruto started. "Hey wait, I gave you these as a gift and you want to give them back to me?" Naruto asked.**_

" _ **Well, I really don't eat ramen except at Ichiraku's." said Sakura, as she grabbed a glass from the overhead cupboard.**_

" _ **If you didn't like the gift you should have told me then, not 7 months later." Naruto said gloomingly, saddened at Sakura's comment.**_

" _ **Why did you come here anyway, Naruto?" Sakura asked, as she sat at the table next to Sasuke, who was reading the newspaper.**_

" _ **Oh right! I came here to ask you if you could make some of the food pills for me. I ran out on this last mission and I need some more." Naruto said as he sat across from Sakura and Sasuke at the table.**_

" _ **I think I have some already made, let me check." Sakura said, as she walked over to a cabinet and pulled out a glass jar, walked back over to the table and poured out the contents.**_

" _ **Ok let's see one..two..three...twelve..twenty-seven. I have twenty-seven food pills, is that enough for you, Naruto?" Sakura asked.**_

" _ **Yeah, that should do it for about two weeks. Arigato, Sakura!" Naruto said, as he grabbed the food pills and put them into his pouch.**_

" _ **Your welcome, but please next time call me instead of banging at my door, especially early in the morning." Sakura pleaded.**_

" _ **Alright, well I have to go find Neji." Naruto said, as he got up from the table.**_

" _ **Neji? Why?" Sasuke asked, as he placed down the newspaper.**_

" _ **Oh, because I have to study for the test to become Hokage and Neji's a genius."**_

" _ **There's a test to become Hokage?" Sakura asked, as she put her glass into the sink.**_

" _ **Yes, Kakashi Sensei just told me today. So I was freaking out but Sensei said I should ask Neji to help me study. And I went walking through town looking for him and was passing through, so I decided that I would come and get some more food pills." Naruto said, as he walked to the door.**_

" _ **Hey, hold up Naruto. Me and Sasuke want to help you find Neji." Sakura said, as she placed her hand on Sasuke's head.**_

" _ **We will?" Sasuke turned toward Sakura, in utter surprise,.**_

" _ **You will!? Arigato, Sakura, Sasuke! It will be easier with your guys help." Naruto said.**_

" _ **Of course we will. And Sasuke, you're not doing anything anyways because you don't have any missions for the next two weeks." Sakura elbowed Sasuke.**_

" _ **What about you and your patients at the hospital?" Sasuke asked as he stood up from the table.**_

" _ **Lady Tsunade put me on night shift, so today I'm free." Sakura said as she smiled at Sasuke.**_

" _ **Ugh, fine I will help find Neji but don't you think we should check if he is home first?" Sasuke asked.**_

" _ **Yes! Let's go check the Hyuga residence." Naruto said, as he ran outside and when he turned around, neither Sasuke or Sakura were following. Confused, Naruto walked back into the apartment to find Sakura taking off her doctor's coat and jonin vest and placing them on the coat hanger near the door. Afterwards, he watched as she sat on the couch and continued reading her medical book.**_

" _ **What the hell, Sakura? Why are you sitting on the couch and where the hell is Sasuke?"**_

" _ **He went to go change into his clothes that's why I'm waiting for him here on the couch." Sakura said, glancing up from her book.**_

 _ **Sighing, Naruto took a seat in the chair across from Sakura and waited for Sasuke to change. After approximately 30 seconds, Naruto jumps up and yells "Hey baka! Hurry up! We don't have time to waste. How long does it take for one person to change anyway?"**_

" _ **Would you STOP YELLING, you BAKA!" Sakura yelled as she punched Naruto on the head.**_

" _ **Owwww! Sakuraaa, what the hell?" Naruto groaned, as he sat back down in the chair, patting his bumb on his head, adding onto the previous ones.**_

" _ **Just shut up and wait for Sasuke to finish changing." Sakura said, as she returned to reading her book.**_

" _ **Fine but he needs to hurry the hell up." Naruto mumbled.**_

 _ **After a few more minutes, Sasuke walked into the living.**_

" _ **About damn time." Naruto said as he walked out the door.**_

 _ **Ignoring his comment, Sasuke held the door open for Sakura and followed her down the stairs to the crowded streets. Once they were together, she grabbed Sasuke's hand and ran to catch up to Naruto.**_

" _ **Hey, Naruto slow down!" Sakura yelled. After catching up to him Sakura suggested taking the roofs "These streets are too crowded."**_

" _ **Good idea, Sakura." Sasuke said, as he took Sakura into his arms and jumped onto the nearest roof.**_

" _ **Hey wait for me!" Naruto yelled, as he followed them.**_

 _ **When they finally reached the Hyuga mansion, Naruto ran up to Ko who was at the gate and asked him "Hello, is Neji home?"**_

" _ **Yes, he is in the courtyard training with Lady Hinata." Ko said as he signaled the others to open the gates.**_

" _ **Ehhhhh?With Hinata?! I hope I look ok?!" Naruto yelped, as he started to fix his hair and dust off his clothes.**_

" _ **Are you serious worried on how you look?" Sasuke asked.**_

 _ **Not hearing Sasuke, Naruto asked Sakura "Do I look alright?"**_

" _ **You look fine, Naruto. Hinata doesn't care what you look like." Sakura said as she patted him on the shoulder and walked into the courtyard.**_

" _ **She is right, you know." Sasuke said as he followed Sakura into the courtyard.**_

" _ **Wait, right about what?" Naruto said, as he ran after them. When he entered the courtyard he saw Neji training with Hinata. "Wow, she's pretty even she's when training." Naruto thought, as he watched Hinata throw a punch at Neji.**_

" _ **Make sure to follow through your punches. If you don't then your enemy will take advantage of it to strike at you." Neji said as he punched Hinata in the shoulder.**_

" _ **Hai!" Hinata said, as she blocked his punch and responded with a gentle fist, thereafter following through with a leg swipe knocking Neji down.**_

" _ **Are you ok Neji-Niisan?" Hinata said, offering Neji her hand to help him up.**_

" _ **Yes, I'm fine, Hinata but I think that will do it for our training today." Neji said as he patted his clothes down.**_

" _ **But why I still haven't perfected my Twin Gentle Lion Fists yet." Hinata said.**_

" _ **Kakashi asked me if I could help decorate for Tanabata. Also, I think there is someone here for you, Hinata." Neji said as he pointed to Naruto.**_

" _ **Oh, hi Naruto-kun!" Hinata said as she walked over to Naruto.**_

" _ **Hey, Hinata-chan, it looks like your training is coming along well." Naruto said, grinning.**_

" _ **Neji says that I should have my Twin Lion Fists perfected within a couple of weeks." Hinata said as she gave Naruto a small smile.**_

" _ **Hm-uhm excuse me you two lovebirds but we are also here." Sakura said**_

" _ **Oh gomen Sakura and Sasuke." Hinata said as she blushed**_

" _ **Naruto don't forget we are here so you can ask Neji if he could help you study for that test." Sasuke said**_

" _ **Oh that's right. Hey Neji can I ask you a favor?" Naruto said**_

" _ **What is that you need my help with Naruto?" Neji asked as he wrapped his fist in a bandage.**_

" _ **I was wondering if you could help me study for the Hokage test." Naruto asked with a serious expression on his face**_

" _ **Well I don't know if I have the time to Naruto. Kakashi has me running around decorating for Tanabata and escorting some Feudal Lords that are coming here for the festival." Neji said**_

" _ **Oh then who will be able to help me study for the test." Naruto said a little depressed.**_

" _ **I will help you study Naruto-Kun." Hinata said as she put a hand on Naruto's slumped shoulder.**_

" _ **I can't believe that this is all going to plan. All thanks to Kakashi "giving" and the others things to do besides Naruto and Hinata." Sakura thought as she smiled to herself.**_

" _ **You will Hinata but don't you have missions to do?" Naruto asked her.**_

" _ **No remember that Kakashi gave all of us 2 weeks off?" Hinata said**_

" _ **Oh yeah speaking of that.. Hey Sasuke, Sakura and Neji, Hinata do you guys want to go to the bath house around 7pm. Everyone of our friends will be there." Naruto said**_

 _ **Sakura looked up at Sasuke "Ohhh please Sasuke you know I need this and so do you." Sakura begged**_

" _ **Fine but don't forget you have work at 10 Sakura." Sasuke said**_

" _ **Great how about you Neji and Hinata you guys want to go to?"**_

" _ **Well I don't escort the lords until tomorrow and I should be done decorating by 6pm so yea I could use a soak." Neji said**_

" _ **I need a good soak too." Hinata said**_

" _ **Well it is settled we will all meet at the bath house at 7pm tonight." Naruto said with excitement in his voice.**_

" _ **Well if that is all you need to ask I must be going to started decorating." Neji said as he walked towards the gate.**_

" _ **Oye, Neji me and Sakura will come help you so you can finish faster." Sasuke said as he grabbed Sakura's hand and lead her to the gate.**_

" _ **I know what you are doing Sasuke and it's cute to see you help Naruto and Hinata out." Sakura said as she gave Sasuke a kiss on the cheek.**_

 _ **Once Neji, Sasuke and Sakura left the courtyard Naruto turned to Hinata and said "So you said you would help me study for the Hokage test?"**_

" _ **Of course I will help you Naruto-kun, because it's important that you become Hokage right?" Hinata said**_

" _ **It is my dream to become Hokage." Naruto said**_

" _ **Well if it is important to you than it is important to me too." Hinata said**_

" _ **Wow, well I can't disappoint you Hinata so should we start studying?" Naruto said as he looked at Hinata who blushing**_

" _ **Oh god why is she blushing…. Did I say something wrong?" Naruto thought**_

" _ **We can go study in my room if that is ok with you Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked**_

" _ **Ok that sounds fi-" Before Naruto could finish his sentence his stomach growled so loud that all Hinata could do was giggled.**_

" _ **I think we should get something to eat first. Does Yakiniku Q sound good?" Hinata asked as she headed to gates.**_

" _ **That sounds great Hinata!" Naruto said as he caught up with Hinata.**_

 _ **When they arrived at Yakiniku Q they were seated towards the back where there was not that many people. As they waited for their meat and vegetables to be brought Hinata asked Naruto " Have you asked Shikamaru and the others if they wanted to go tonight?"**_

" _ **No not yet but I have to go stop by Ino's flower shop so I can buy some flowers." Naruto said before he realized that the flowers were suppose to be a surprise.**_

" _ **Oh flowers for what Naruto?" Hinata asked**_

" _ **Kuso! I can't tell her that they are for her….. think … think got it!" Naruto thought.**_

" _ **I'm picking up flowers for Sakura." said Naruto**_

" _ **Oh for Sakura huh?" Hinata asked with a very sad expression.**_

 _ **Noticing that Hinata thought the flowers were from him to Sakura Naruto cursed himself for not making it clear.**_

" _ **I'm picking up flower for Sakura from Sasuke." Naruto said**_

" _ **Oh so the flowers are from Sasuke to Sakura not from you to Sakura." Hinata said a lot happier.**_

" _ **Sasuke asked me to get them for him because it is a surprise for Sakura." Naruto said**_

" _ **Here you go. Here is the beef and the pork along with the vegetable tray." The waitress said as she placed the 4 plates onto the table. "Enjoy!" she said then walked off.**_

" _ **Oh boy I am so hungry. What do you want Hinata?" Naruto said as he put 3 pieces of beef onto the grill.**_

" _ **Oh um 2 pieces of pork and some carrots and eggplant." Hinata said**_

 _ **Naruto placed what Hinata asked for and flipped the beef and waited until it was time to flip over the pork and vegetables. The beef finished before the pork so Naruto placed the beef onto his plate and started to eat it with his rice when he saw Hinata staring at him. With a piece of beef in his cheek he smiles at her and says "What are you looking at Hinata?"**_

" _ **Oh, gomen Naruto I was thinking about our date tomorrow. I'm really nervous to be truthful Naruto-kun." Hinata said as she looked down at her hands as a faint blush covered her cheeks.**_

" _ **Well to be truthful Hinata I am also really nervous about our date too but like I said I'm going to make it the perfect date and that is what I am going to do." Naruto said.**_

" _ **I know you will Naruto-kun…." Hinata said as she grabbed her pork and vegetables off the grill and ate until her and Naruto were stuffed.**_

" _ **I can't eat another bite…." Naruto said as he dropped his chopsticks onto the table.**_

" _ **Well then should we head back to my house so we can started studying?" Hinata said as she got up from the table.**_

" _ **Yea I guess we should because it is already 2pm and I have to pick up the flowers at 3pm" Naruto said as he paid for their meal and walked out of the restaurant.**_

 _ **As they enter the courtyard at the Hyuga's they were stopped by Hinata's little sister Hanabi. "Yōkoso Naruto-kun!" she said as she ran up to the "couple".**_

" _ **Oh Hanabi what are you doing here? I thought you were with Otōsan at the meeting of the clans." Hinata said looking at the young Hyuga.**_

" _ **Otosan said that I didn't have to go to this meeting because it is a week long and he wanted me to go to the festival. So now I am going to go meet up with some of my friends." Hanabi said as she walked passed them and headed to the main gate.**_

" _ **Ok just be home before dark and be careful." Hinata called out as she watched her sister leave.**_

" _ **I will. And I think I should be the one telling you too be careful Onēsan." Hanabi said as she pointed to Naruto who was just standing there with his hand behind his head.**_

 _ **Speechless Hinata turns around, grabs Naruto's arm and leads him into her house. "What was that all about Hinata?" Naruto asked as they reached Hinata's room.**_

' _ **Nothing it was just Hanabi being Hanabi." Hinata said as she sat down on the floor.**_

" _ **Oh well then should we started studying?" Naruto said as he sat on the floor next to Hinata.**_

" _ **Yes of course. Where would you like to started at Naruto-kun?" Hinata said looking at Naruto.**_

" _ **Well I left off at "5 Kage Summit: The Do's and Dont's" so I guess we should start there." Naruto said as he took a scroll out of his pouch that was labeled "Hokage Studies" and unsealed it. When the cloud disappeared there were books, scrolls and papers scattered all over Hinata's room.**_

" _ **This is all you have studied in the past 2 years?" Hinata asked with very wide eyes.**_

" _ **Yup but Kakashi says that there is still more to studied this is only about half." Naruto said as he started to look through the piles for the book.**_

" _ **I didn't know that the previous Hokage had to do all this." Hinata said as she started to help Naruto find the book.**_

" _ **Well all except the 1st Hokage of course he had it easy not having to study all of this boring stuff." Naruto said as he continued searching through the piles of papers.**_

" _ **Is this the book?" Hinata said as she handed Naruto the book.**_

" _ **Yes it is! You are a lifesaver Hinata." Naruto said as he took the book from Hinata which caused his hand to graze Hinata's.**_

" _ **His hand are so smooth even after all the battles he had fought in." Hinata thought as she watched Naruto blush at their contact.**_

" _ **Ok I think I was chapter 1." Naruto said as he opened the book.**_

" _ **You are only on chapter 1… how many chapters are there?" Hinata asked as she scooted closer to Naruto so she could see the book.**_

" _ **Yea it's because this book is so boring and I think there is 50 chapters." Naruto said as he tensed up as Hinata's leg rubbed up against his.**_

" _ **Ok well let's start on chapter 1 and every time you don't understand a word or sentence I will write it down in this journal so that we can review it." Hinata said as she grab the journal and a pen.**_

" _ **Sounds good. Chapter One: How to greet the other Kage. When you go to the Summit, you, the Hokage, must formally greet your fellow Kage with only using respectful terms such as "Lady Mizukage" or "Lord Raikage". DO NOT call the other Kage by their names. This is very disrespectful and is only allowed if the other Kage allows you to call him/her by their name. Aside formal greetings another important topic is parliamentary procedure." read Naruto but stopped after that last word.**_

" _ **Why did you stop Naruto?" Hinata asked looking at the blonde.**_

" _ **What is Parliamentary procedure and why is it so important?" Naruto asked as he looked up from the book to Hinata.**_

" _ **Oh well parliamentary procedure is a fixed way on how certain situations are to be handled and how a particular outcome is achieved in a legislative body." Hinata said as she wrote down what she said into the journal.**_

" _ **Oh so it is just a road map of how to handle really important stuff at these boring meetings right?" Naruto said as he rubbed his chin.**_

" _ **Yea that is one way to remember what it is." Hinata said as she wrote that down as well.**_

" _ **Wow this is so much easier with your help Hinata. I would have never thought to keep notes so I could review them later." Naruto said as he continued reading.**_

 _ **After reaching chapter 3 Naruto looked at the clock on the wall that read 3:05pm "Kuso! I have to go Hinata arigato for helping me see you tonight at 7. Oh and can we do this again tomorrow but at 10:30am?" Naruto said as he stopped outside her door.**_

" _ **Your welcome and yes 10:30 sounds fine. " Hinata said as she stood up and walked Naruto out to the gate.**_

" _ **Once again arigato for everything Hinata." Naruto said as she gave her a small hug.**_

 _ **Surprised Hinata shyly wraps her arms around Naruto's neck and returns his hug. "Is that sunflowers, apples I smell. I never thought I would love the smell of sunflowers so much." Naruto thought as he hugged Hinata.**_

" _ **You are welcome. See you later tonight Naruto-kun. Oh you better hurry up and go get Sasuke's flowers for Sakura." Hinata said as she let go of Naruto.**_

" _ **Yea I got to go get "Sasuke's" flower for "Sakura"." Naruto said with an uneasy tone as he ran out of the courtyard and headed to town.**_

" _ **What am I going to do? If Sakura doesn't receive flowers from Sasuke and Hinata asked Sakura about them and Sakura said that she didn't get any then I will be screwed because Hinata will think I lied to her when I just trying to keep it a secret." Naruto said as he ran down main street and straight to Yamanaka Flower Shop.**_

" _ **INO I NEED YOUR HELP!" Naruto yelled as he entered the store.**_

" _ **Well hello to you to Naruto. What can I do for you?" Ino said as she walked out from the back room.**_

" _ **I need flowers." Naruto said as he looked at Ino with panic in his eyes.**_

" _ **Well why else would you be here in a flower shop." Ino said bluntly**_

" _ **I need 2 bouquets. One for Hinata and one for Sakura." Naruto said**_

" _ **Ok .. Wait why for Sakura?!" Ino asked slightly angered.**_

" _ **Well I was going to surprised Hinata with flowers on our date but I told her that I had to get some so I lied and told her that I was picking up flowers for Sasuke that were for Sakura and that is why I'm here." Naruto said**_

" _ **Aw, that's is so romantic but what happens when Sakura questions Sasuke about the flowers that "he" got her?" Ino said as she walked around the counter.**_

" _ **Well I was going to tell Sasuke to play along with it because it helps both of us out." Naruto said as he took out a piece of paper from his pockets.**_

" _ **What is that?" Ino asked as she pointed to the piece paper.**_

" _ **Oh it is list of flowers I want to be in Hinata's bouquet." Naruto said as he handed the list to Ino.**_

" _ **Red Camellias, Daisies, Forget me not and Primrose, Red Roses, White Violets, Magenta Zinnia , Calla Lilies , Gloxinias and ohh you want dark blue orchids? Those are very rare they mainly bloom in the winter but I have a friend from the Land of Iron who grows these and if I'm not mistaken he should be here with his flower stand. I could go buy a couple of these Orchids from him." Ino said as she paced around the shop gathering the flowers on Naruto's list.**_

" _ **You would do that for me Ino?" Naruto asked as he grab her arms and looked at her with puppy dog eyes.**_

" _ **Of course I would because it's for Hinata and god knows she deserves the best of the best and that is what I'm going to do." Ino said as she removed Naruto's hands from her arms.**_

" _ **You are the best Ino! Oh and for Sakura I think that Sasuke would like to give her a bouquet of red roses and with some cherry blossoms too." Naruto said as he took out his frog wallet.**_

" _ **You are right about the cherry blossoms but red roses and Lily of the Valley too. " A dull but slightly annoyed voice said from behind Naruto.**_

 _ **Knowing the person behind the voice Naruto slowly turns around to see Sasuke standing in the doorway of the shop.**_

" _ **Oye hey there Sasuke, I was just here buying Hinata some flowers for our date." Naruto nervously said as Sasuke walked up to the counter.**_

" _ **Do I even want to know why you were buying flowers for Sakura?" Sasuke said as he stared at Naruto.**_

" _ **Well you see Sasuke I lied too Hinata and said I was picking up flowers for Sakura from you so she wouldn't find out I was actually getting her flowers." Naruto said**_

" _ **Ugh next time just leave buying flowers for Sakura up to me her boyfriend ok?" Sasuke said as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Ino I need a dozen of yellow roses with 6 cherry blossom stems and a Lily of the Valley." Sasuke said as he handed her the money for the bouquet.**_

" _ **Alrighty I will go grab these for you right away Sasuke." Ino said as she walked around the store collecting the flowers. Once she had the flowers she picked out a lovely pink glass vase and arranged the flowers.**_

" _ **Ok here you go Sasuke, Sakura is going to love these." Ino said as she handed him the vase.**_

" _ **Arigato Ino." Sasuke said as he took the vase and started to walk out.**_

" _ **Hey Sasuke where are you going?" Naruto asked as he waited for Ino to finish Hinata's bouquet.**_

" _ **I'm going back to Sakura's to surprise her with these flowers." Sasuke said as he continued walking to the door.**_

" _ **Naruto, Hinata's bouquet won't be ready until tomorrow at around 5 because I have to go find my friend that has the orchids." Ino said as she tapped Naruto's shoulder to get his attention.**_

" _ **Oh that's fine Ino I just have to have them before Tanabata starts at 8pm. Oh I almost forgot are you doing anything at 7 tonight?" Naruto asked Ino**_

" _ **No not that I know of. Why?" Ino asked**_

" _ **I'm getting our friends together so that we can all hang out at the bath house tonight. Can you ask Sai and Shikamaru and Choji oh and see if they will ask Temari and Karui if they want to go too." Naruto said**_

" _ **Yeah I will ask them. Oh it is going to be so much fun to all hangout again like back in the genin days." Ino said**_

" _ **Ok see you there. Arigato Ino!" Naruto said as he ran out of the store.**_

" _ **Hmm who ever thought that Naruto would be so romantic and thoughtful." Ino said as she looked at the list of flowers Naruto had requested for Hinata's bouquet. "Hinata knew along ever since we were in the academy she was the only one who didn't fangirl over Sasuke because she liked Naruto." Ino said as she went into the back of the store where Sai was painting.**_

" _ **Who was that?" Sai asked as he put down his brush.**_

" _ **Naruto and Sasuke they both came in to get bouquets for Hinata and Sakura. Also Naruto asked if we wanted to go to the bathhouse tonight at 7." Ino said as she sat down next to Sai.**_

" _ **It would be good to go relax for a couple of hours after all our missions." Sai said as he rolled up his scroll and placed it into his pouch.**_

" _ **Okie dokie then we have to go find Shikamaru and Choji to ask them." Ino said as she grab Sai's hand and ran of the shop after asking her mom to watch it why they were out.**_

" _ **Ugh where can Choji and Shikamaru be at?" Ino sighed after searching the streets for about 15 minutes.**_

" _ **Well it is lunchtime maybe they are eating at Yakiniku Q?" Sai said as he grab Ino's wrist and lead her to the restaurant.**_

 _ **When the couple entered Yakiniku Q they immediately spotted Shikamaru and Choji sitting at a table in the middle of the restaurant. Making their way through the crowded area and when they got to the table Ino said "Hey you two are you busy right tonight?"**_

 _ ***Before Ino and Sai got to the restaurant. Shikamaru and Temari point of view***_

" _ **I'm hungry Shika can we go eat at Yakiniku Q?" Temari whinned as she tugged on Shikamaru's arm.**_

" _ **Ugh you are so troublesome woman, but I am hungry to so Yakiniku Q it is." Shikamaru said as he walked towards Yakiniku Q.**_

 _ **When they entered they were seated towards middle where it was quite loud for the 2 usually quiet ninjas.**_

" _ **This is such a drag being seated where it is so noisy." Shikamaru said as he looked around at all of the tourist that had made their way to Konoha for the festival.**_

" _ **Well Konoha is known for throwing the best Tanabata festival in the 5 nations." Temari said as she placed a couple pieces of meat onto the grill.**_

" _ **Which means more work to do for us Leaf Ninjas, ugh it's troublesome decorating for the festival." Shikamaru said as he dipped a already cooked piece of meat into the soy sauce and ate it.**_

" _ **Do you always have to complain about the simplest of things?" Temari said as she pointed her chopsticks at Shikamaru.**_

" _ **Why do you always nag me about the simplest of things?" Shikamaru said as he continued eating.**_

" _ **Hmph it's because you are lazy and because I love you I guess." Temari said as she looked at her plate with a small blush.**_

" _ **Uhh..hh… Hmph you are so troublesome Temari maybe that is why I love you." Shikamaru whispered so that only Temari could hear it.**_

" _ **You are just as troublesome Shika." Temari said as she kissed him on the cheek.**_

" _ **Do you really have to call me "Shika" in public Mari?" Shikamaru said as he smirked knowing that Temari hated being called Mari.**_

" _ **I'm going to beat the sh-" Temari said before she was cut off.**_

" _ **Hey Shikamaru can we join you and Temari?" said Choji as he escorted Karui to the table.**_

" _ **Oh hey Choji and Karui and of course you can join us." Temari answered before Shikamaru could.**_

" _ **Arigato Temari." Karui said as she sat down with Choji holding onto her waist.**_

" _ **So what are you 2 doing here?" Choji asked as he waved down a waitress. "Yes can you bring us 3lbs of beef and 2lbs of pork oh and extra dipping sauce and a bottle of Sake." Choji told the waitress.**_

" _ **Of course that will be brought out to you as fast as possible." the waitress said as she turned to go get the bottle of Sake.**_

" _ **Sake? When did you started drinking Choji?" Shikamaru asked as he looked at his pleasantly plump friend.**_

" _ **Well we are of age Shikamaru and I only drink on special occasions such as Tanabata and other festivals." Choji said as he took a piece of meat off the grill and put into his mouth.**_

" _ **Here you go sir your bottle of Sake and your beef and pork." the waitress said as she placed 4 plates of meat and a bottle onto the table.**_

" _ **Arigato." Karui said as she reached for the sake and poured herself and Choji a shot glass of the alcohol. "Do you two want some sake?" she asked as she eyed Temari and Shikamaru.**_

" _ **Oh why the hell not. Fill it to the top please." Temari said as she handed her cup to Karui**_

" _ **And you Shikamaru?" Karui asked raising an eyebrow in question.**_

" _ **What a drag." Shikamaru said as he gave his cup to her.**_

" _ **A Tanabata toast. I hope that this festival brings people who haven't found their true love together and bless those who have already found their true love." Choji said as he kissed Karui on the lips and then drank the sake.**_

" _ **Hear hear!" Shikamaru said lazily as he tilted the cup back.**_

" _ **Whoa that is some strong stuff." Temari said as she wiped her lips off.**_

" _ **So what are you two doing for Tanabata?" Choji asked pointing at Shikamaru and Temari.**_

" _ **We are going to the festival then Shika said that he had a surprise for me afterwards." Temari said as she smirked when Shikamaru almost choked on the piece of meat he was currently eating.**_

" _ **Shika?" Choji and Karui both said as the eyed Shikamaru who was red in the face.**_

" _ **That's right Mari but you are not going to find out about the surprise until tomorrow." Shikamaru said**_

 _ **Angered that Shikamaru called her Mari, Temari was about to hit him in the head but was stopped when she heard Ino say ""Hey you two are you busy right tonight?"**_

" _ **Ino, Sai what are you two doing here?" Temari said**_

" _ **Well we came over here too see if you guys want to hangout at 7." Ino said as she sat down next to Karui.**_

" _ **Tonight at 7 but where at and why?" Shikamaru asked**_

" _ **Well Naruto asked us to ask all of our friends if they could all hang out at the bath house tonight since we all have been given time off." Sai said as he sat next to Temari.**_

" _ **So he wants teams 7 , 8, 9 , 10 to all hang out at the bath house tonight at 7?" Shikamaru asked as he crossed his arms.**_

" _ **Yes so are you guys going or not?" Ino asked with pleasing eyes as she looked at her teammates.**_

" _ **I'm down only if Karui wants to go." Choji said as he looked at his girlfriend.**_

" _ **You know that sounds really relaxing and god knows I need it after having to chase Lord Bee all over this town." Karui said as she let out an exaggerated sigh.**_

" _ **What about you Shikamaru and Temari?" Ino asked**_

" _ **We will be there." Shikamaru said**_

" _ **Great now I have to go find Kiba, Shino, Lee and Tenten." Ino said as she got up and ran out of the restaurant with Sai behind her.**_

" _ **Guy Sensei are you going to the festival tomorrow?" Lee asked as he threw a punch at his sensei.**_

" _ **Of course I'm going it is the festival of Love and Youth!" Guy yelled as tears streamed down his face.**_

" _ **Oh GUY SENSEI!" Lee yelled as he hugged his sensei and also started to cry.**_

" _ **Ugh Neji why did you have to bale out of training and leave me with these 2." Tenten said as she looked at the 2 men on the ground crying and rambling about the power of youth and other nonsense.**_

" _ **How about you Tenten are you going to the festival with Neji?" Lee asked as he stood up.**_

" _ **Well of course I'm going with Neji like you bakas said it is the festival of youth and love…." Tenten said blushed at the last word.**_

" _ **Because you love him right?" Guy said as he elbowed her in the shoulder.**_

" _ **That must be it! Tenten loves Neji that is why she is so excited for Tanabata right Guy Sensei?" Lee asked**_

" _ **That is right my Lee. Tenten is in love and that is exactly what this festival is all about. Guy said looking at Tenten with tear in his eyes.**_

" _ **Will you two bakas please stop talking about my and Neji's love life?!" Tenten said as she hit Lee and Guy with her training stick.**_

" _ **Is this a bad time?" a voice said**_

 _ **Tenten, Lee and Guy turn in the direction of the voice only to see "Neji!" Tenten yelled as she ran over to him and hugged him.**_

" _ **Oh thank god you are here. Lee and Guy wont stop talking about us and love." Tenten said as she turned to face the two starred eye men.**_

" _ **Oh Neji it is so romantic that you are taking Tenten to Tanabata." Lee said as he grab Neji by the arm.**_

" _ **Ugh Lee and Guy Sensei I would appreciate it if you two would not try to interfere with my and Tenten's date at Tanabata in anyway." Neji said as her activated his byakugan took his 64 air palm stance.**_

" _ **Don't worry Neji we will stay clear of Tenten and your date." Guy said**_

" _ **Ok good. Tenten do you want to go get some dumplings?" Neji asked as her extended his hand to her.**_

" _ **Sure I haven't eaten since 8 this morning." Tenten said as she took his hand and followed him back into town.**_

" _ **Guy Sensei are we really not going to help Tenten and Neji on their date tomorrow?" Lee asked as he followed Guy.**_

" _ **Of course we are going to help them I didn't want to say that because of Neji threatening us with his 64 air palms. " Guy said as he turned to face Lee whose eyes were sparkling with excitement.**_

" _ **Do you really believe that those 2 will leave us alone tomorrow?" Tenten asked as she sat down at the table.**_

" _ **No I don't believe that they will leave us alone." Neji said as he took his seat across from Tenten.**_

" _ **So what will we do to stop them from "helping" us?" Tenten asked**_

" _ **There is nothing we can do Tenten you know that." Neji said as he took a bite of his dumplings.**_

" _ **I guess you are right. We will have to deal with Guy and Lee's plans to make our date "perfect"." Tenten said as she dropped her head in disappointment.**_

" _ **Hey don't worry Tenten our date will be perfect no matter what those 2 do. Do you know why?" Neji asked as he lifted her chin up.**_

" _ **No why do you have Lee and Guy repellant?" Tenten asked sarcastically.**_

" _ **I wish but no it's because we will be spending it together and that is all that matter in the end right?" Neji said with one of his rare smiles that only Tenten got to see.**_

 _ **Smiling back at Neji Tenten nodded her head and lead over the table and gave Neji a kiss on his cheek.**_

" _ **You always know how to cheer me up Neji." Tenten said as she sat back down.**_

" _ **Speaking of cheering up are you busy tonight?" Neji asked**_

" _ **Nope I'm completely free why what's up?" Tenten said as she ate a dumpling.**_

" _ **Well Naruto wants all of us from the academy to hang out tonight at the bath house." Neji said as he finished his last dumpling.**_

" _ **Sure I will be there. I haven't been there for awhile it would be good to see Hinata and the other girls." Tenten said as she ate her last dumpling.**_

" _ **Ok good well I have to go. I still have a lot of decorating to do even though Sasuke and Sakura are helping me." Neji said as he stood up from the table.**_

" _ **Oh well if you need an extra set of hands I can help. I can also store the decorations in my scrolls so you can carry more at once." Tenten said as she looked at Neji.**_

" _ **Hmm it would be easier with 4 people and you are good at sealing a lot of things away… hmmmm sure you can help." Neji said while he opened the door waiting for Tenten to exit the store.**_

" _ **Come on Akamaru we have to keep training if you expected us to ever pass up Naruto." Kiba said as he wiped the dirt from his face.**_

 _ **Akamaru barked in agreement and Kiba yelled out "Fang Passing Fang Attack!"**_

 _ **The two started spinning and both headed for their target which was a huge boulder about 20km in front of them. Once they made contact the 2 appeared from the cloud of smoke.**_

' _ **See what did I tell you Akamaru." Told you we could destroy that boulder if we kept training." Kiba said as he laid down on the grass.**_

" _ **KIBA! ARE YOU OUT HERE?" yelled Ino as she ran through the bushes into the opening where Kiba was at.**_

" _ **Yea I'm over here!" Kiba yelled as he waved to her.**_

" _ **Oh… good...I found...you." Ino said as she sat down next to Kiba and who was clearly out of breath.**_

" _ **Why did you need to find me Ino? What did something happened?" Kiba asked slightly frightened.**_

" _ **No I came to ask you if you are free tonight at 7." Ino said**_

" _ **Oh well yea I guess I don't have anything better plan why what is going on?" Kiba asked as he petted Akamaru.**_

" _ **Well Naruto wants all of us to hang out at the bath house tonight. So I'm going around asking everyone." Ino said as she stood up.**_

" _ **Yea me and Akamaru will be there." Kiba said following Ino**_

" _ **Great hey can you ask Shino for me because I have to get back to the flower shop." Ino said**_

" _ **Ask me what?" Shino said as he step out from behind a nearby tree.**_

" _ **Oh hey Shino how long have you been there?" Kiba asked**_

" _ **For about 3 minutes. What is it you wanted to ask me Ino?" Shino said as he walked over to them.**_

" _ **Well Naruto wants all of us to hang out at the bathhouse at 7 can you go?" Ino repeated**_

" _ **Yes I can. I will be there." Shino said his usual blank expression.**_

" _ **Great well that is everyone but Lee…. I will have Sai go talk to him. Well see you guys tonight." Ino said as she ran off back to into town.**_

" _ **If I was Bushy Brows where would I be? Aha! I bet his is at his dojo training!" Sai said as he ran off towards the dojo.**_

" _ **4,994…...4,995…...4,996….4,997. Come one 3 more I can do this… Got to become stronger than Naruto…..4,998…..4,999…..5,000!" Lee said as he jumped up off the sweat covered floor.**_

 _ **Just as he was about to start his five thousand laps around the dojo he heard someone yell.**_

" _ **Bushy Brows are you in here?" Sai said as he entered through the door.**_

" _ **Oh hello Sai what are you doing here?" Lee said as he walked up to the painter.**_

" _ **I wanted to ask you something…" Sai started**_

" _ **This is so wonderful of Naruto to have all his friends together at the bathhouse tonight. It's is the power of youth bringing us all together!" Lee yelled as Sai looked at him with a unsure look.**_

" _ **So is that a yes?" Sai asked**_

" _ **Of course I will be there I can't let Naruto beat me." Lee said as he started to walk on his hands.**_

" _ **Umm there is not going to be a contest. It's just going to be a group of friends hanging out. " Sai said with a annoyed face.**_

" _ **There is always a contest between rivals Sai." Lee said as he started to punch the air.**_

" _ **If you say so…. Anyway see you tonight at 7 Bushy Brows." Sai said as he left the building.**_

 _ **Hello my fellow fanfic reader this is chapter 2 but it had been updated and proofread by my friend... Also if you are interested on being a beta reader for this story please PM me.. I welcome any and all help. Enjoy and Im working on Chapter 3 hopefully it will be on here by August 1st-7th.**_


	3. Chapter 3: The Bath House

_Holy crap its beeeennnn tooooo long! Im so sorry for the very late update but college life got me beat also I been working on my digital art too. Which you can check out on my tumblr: ( )_ _But here it is Chapter 3 of my Naruto FanFic hopefully chapter 4 will be out soon maybe at the latest February idk it depends on my schedule and if I had a beta reader too._

 _ **Chapter 3: The Bath House**_

 _ ***7pm Bath House***_

" _ **Oye Sakura, Sasuke you came?" Ino said as she walked up to the couple.**_

" _ **Of course I was not going to pass up going to the bath house Ino-pig," Sakura said as she placed a hand on her hip.**_

" _ **Oh I thought you came because it is the only way you could clean that big forehead of yours, Forehead." Ino said as she walked passed a stunned Sakura and into the doorway marked as "Female".**_

" _ **If it means anything I don't think your forehead is big….." Sai said**_

" _ **Oh well than-" Sakura said with a smile**_

" _ **Ugly." Sai finished saying as he entered the male side of the bath house.**_

 _ **Angry at both Ino's and Sai's comment Sakura was about to punch a hole into the bath house but stopped once she felt Sasuke poke her forehead.**_

" _ **You are perfect in my eyes Sakura." Sasuke said as he grabbed her hand and lead her to the 2 doorways. Just as Sasuke was about to enter he felt Sakura's arms around his torso.**_

" _ **I love you Sasuke-kun." Sakura said to his back**_

" _ **I know." Sasuke said as he turned around and hugged her back.**_

 _ **They stood there for about 2 minutes until they heard someone cough "Ugh get a room you two!"**_

" _ **You don't have to mean to us just because you don't have a girlfriend Kiba." Sakura said still hugging Sasuke**_

" _ **Hmph I don't need a girlfriend as long as I have my best friend." Kiba retorted.**_

" _**Thank you for the praise of being your best friend Kiba." Shino softly said as he walked to the group.**_

" _ **Ain't that right Akamaru as long as we have each other we don't need girls to keep us busy?" Kiba said not knowing what Shino had said.**_

" _ **Woof!" Akamaru replied**_

" _ **I guess dogs are really man's best friend well at least I still have you as my best friend… Bugs." Shino thought as he finally got to the group.**_

" _ **Hey Shino are you going to go change right now?" Kiba said as he saw the bug user walk pass him.**_

" _ **Hai." Shino said as he continued walking.**_

" _ **Wait for me and Akamaru!" Kiba yelled as he ran to caught up with Shino.**_

' _ **Well I better get going so I can soak before I have to go to work." Sakura said as she let go of Sasuke and disappeared behind the curtain door.**_

 _ **When Sakura entered the changing room everyone was already in there and changed into their towels.**_

" _ **Look who finally decide to join us." Tenten said as she placed her clothes into the locker.**_

" _ **Nice to see you too Tenten." Sakura said as went behind the curtain to change.**_

" _ **So Sakura I heard that Sasuke spent the night with you last night." Temari said as she took out her 4 pigtails.**_

" _ **It's no big deal… It is not like it is the first time he has stay the night with me." Sakura said as she came out from behind the curtain.**_

" _ **Don't you always stay with Shikamaru when you visit Temari?" Karui asked**_

" _ **I wasn't judging Sakura I was just confirming what Naruto told Shikamaru today." Temari said**_

" _ **Naruto told Shikamaru which also means that the rest of the guys know too." Ino said**_

" _ **So what is the problem?" Sakura asked cooly**_

" _ **Are you not mad at him Sakura?" Hinata said**_

" _ **Um well I would be back in the past but me and Sasuke are a couple and couples stay the night with each other so I don't care if everyone knows." Sakura said as she headed to the door.**_

" _ **Wow Sakura you sure have grown up since our genin days." Tenten said as she followed the pinkette.**_

" _ **Hey wait for us you two!" Ino said as she and the rest followed them to the bath area.**_

" _ **So you and Karui are getting serious huh Choji?" Kiba said as he poked Choji with his elbow**_

" _ **Yea I guess we are…. She is just so perfect! I haven't seen a girl who could eat as much as I could and be that beautiful all at once." Choji said as he pictured his redheaded, ember eyed goddess.**_

" _ **Karui is pretty but I think Ino is much prettier." Sai said as he tied his towel around his hips.**_

" _ **What a drag Temari is far prettier and stronger than the other girls." Shikamaru said coming out from the bathroom**_

" _ **Sakura could beat all of your girls with one punch." Sasuke bluntly said**_

" _ **You forget that Tenten can use weapons that the others can't even handle." Neji said as he took off his headband.**_

" _ **Hey what about Hinata she has the Byakugan and she has that really cool moved called Gentle Step Twin Lion Fists ooh and she also fought Pain too remember?" Naruto said blushing with a huge grin on his face.**_

" _ **Well I believe that all of the girls are really strong and all have their weakness and strengths." Lee said as he entered the changing room.**_

" _ **Bushy Brows! I thought you were not going to show up." Naruto said**_

" _ **Of course I showed up! I could not pass up the chance to hang out with all of my friends!" Lee said as he stripped down in front of everyone.**_

" _ **LEE WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Neji screamed as he covered his eyes.**_

" _ **I have nothing to hide and besides we are all men! Come let us all go soak together in the power of YOUTH!" Lee yelled as he ran out.**_

" _ **How do you put up with him and Guy Sensei all the time Neji?" Shikamaru asked as they followed the others out the door.**_

" _ **Well it is because of Tenten actually… She is what keeps them for going crazy with the power of youth and she is what keeps me from going insane." Neji said with a small smile on his face.**_

 _ **Gals:**_

 _ **As the girls entered the bath house they could hear the guys yelling at Lee for walking around without a towel.**_

" _ **Doesn't that Baka know that not everyone wants to see him in his birthday suit? I would not mine if it was Sai though…." Ino said as she dipped her toe in the water to test the temperature.**_

" _ **It's because Lee is so comfortable around anyone he meets, there is also the fact that he doesn't care what others think of him." Tenten said as she slipped into the tub.**_

" _ **Speaking of birthday suits….. Hinata you sure have "grown" since our genin days." Sakura said as she sat across Hinata in the tub.**_

" _ **What do you mean "grown"? We all have grown since then." Hinata said as she pulled her hair into a tight bun.**_

" _ **She means your boobs have gotten a lot BIGGER since than." Ino said bluntly as she sat next to Hinata**_

 _ **Embarrassed by Ino's comment Hinata sinks into the tub further to where her eyes were only showing.**_

" _ **Oh come on Hinata it is not something to be embarrassed by. Hell you are blessed to have a big chest." Sakura said**_

" _ **I guess you are right Sakura, but don't you feel embarrassed since you are almost flat-chested." Hinata said as she sat back up.**_

 _ **With that comment Sakura's brow started to twitched while she told her inner self to calm down and that Hinata didn't mean to be rude. "Anyway…. How have you girls all been." Sakura said changing the topic.**_

" _ **Well the weapon shop is about to have it's grand opening in 2 weeks and I would love it if all of you can come." Tenten said**_

" _ **Of course we will come." The girls said**_

" _ **Are there going to be any kind of fans at your shop Tenten?" Temari asked**_

" _ **Of course there will be…. There has to be every weapon known to ninja at my shop if I want to become the best weapon seller in the 5 nations." Tenten said.**_

" _ **Hey Ino thanks for helping Choji with picking the flowers he gave me for Tanabata" Karui said as she got out of the tub.**_

" _ **No problem it's the least I can do for my friends especially when it involves romance." Ino said as she followed Karui out of the tub.**_

" _ **What kind of flowers did he pick out for you Karui?" Temari asked as she put a steamed towel over her forehead.**_

" _ **He got me a gorgeous bouquet of Camellias, Forget-me-nots, Primrose and Yellow Roses. The cutest thing was when he said that the Camellias represent the color of my hair that he loves so much and the yellow Roses represent my eyes." Karui said as she wrapped her towel around her body.**_

" _ **Really wow who knew Choji was the romantic type." Sakura asked**_

" _ **That was really sweet of him…. I wonder what Naruto is going to get me?" Hinata said as she stared at the water.**_

" _ **He is probably going to get you free ramen and coupons for ramen." Tenten said as she placed her hands behind her head.**_

" _ **In his defense I don't think he will give her ramen. Naruto can be really thoughtful it just takes him a little longer to think of something besides ramen. But don't worry Hinata whatever Naruto gets you I know it will the sweetest thing you have ever received." Sakura said**_

" _ **What did Sasuke get you Sakura?" Ino asked as she threw Sakura her towel**_

" _ **I don't know yet I guess I will have to wait and see but whatever he gets me I will love it regardless." Sakura said with a huge smile on her face as she got out of the tub, and wrapped the towel around herself.**_

" _ **How much longer until Naruto becomes Hokage?" Temari asked as she tied her dress around her waist.**_

" _ **It's up to Kakashi Sensei… Because once he wants to retire than Naruto will become Hokage. But that is not for like about 10-15 years at the most." Sakura said as she let down her hair from a bun.**_

" _ **Speaking of Hokage do you know who is going to be the next Raikage Karui?" Tenten asked as she put her hair into her famous 2 buns.**_

" _ **Yea it is going to be the Raikage's right hand man Darui." Karui said as she slipped on her boots.**_

" _ **Darui will be a great Raikage. He really showed great leadership during the war and so did Gaara along with the other Kage." Hinata chimed in as she finished getting dressed.**_

" _ **Hey Hinata are you done, because I want to meet Sasuke and Naruto out front." Sakura said as she stopped in the doorway.**_

" _ **Yea, I'm coming." Hinata said as she grabbed her coat and walked up to Sakura.**_

" _ **Goodbye everyone, see you tomorrow!" Sakura and Hinata said as they walked out the door and outside to wait for Naruto and Sasuke.**_

 _ **Guys:**_

" _ **So you finally asked out Hinata to Tanabata huh Naruto?" Kiba said as he sat down on the stool next to Naruto.**_

" _ **I could have done it sooner but Kakashi sensei had me locked up studying the material to become Hokage." Naruto said as he grab his washcloth.**_

" _ **You better have not gotten Hinata ramen for Tanabata Naruto." Neji said as he walked passed the blonde ninja.**_

" _ **Of course I didn't get her ramen I got her flowers." Naruto said proudly as he began to wash himself.**_

" _ **You got her just flowers?" Sasuke said as he got into the tub.**_

" _ **Yea you were there Teme why should I get her something else too?" Naruto asked as he looked at Sasuke**_

" _ **You should get her a dog." Kiba said**_

" _ **No Naruto I have the perfect gift for Hinata!" Lee shouted as her disappeared from the room.**_

" _ **Well what is it that you think is the perfect gift for Hinata?" Naruto said a little too excited.**_

" _ **She needs something that she can use…" Lee started to explain**_

" _ **Yea like shoes or a new pouch to hold her kunais." Naruto said**_

" _ **Something that is also very fashionable…."**_

" _ **Oh so like clothes then… wow Bushy Brows you sure do know what girls like." Naruto said star eyed as he waited for Lee to show him what he had behind his back.**_

" _ **Believe me Naruto Lee doesn't know anything about what girls want." Neji said from the tub.**_

 _ **But Naruto did not hear what Neji had said and was impatiently waiting to see the gift.**_

" _ **The perfect gift for Hinata is….. A famous pair of Gai Sensei's body suit!" Lee yelled as he pulled out the infamous green spandex bodysuit that both him and Gai wear.**_

 _ **The stars in Naruto's broke apart at the sight of the green suit and were replaced with flames as Naruto screamed "Baka! What makes you think that this is fashionable and that Hinata would like it?!"**_

" _ **What girl wouldn't love to have this… It is breathable great to workout in and the best part is that they would be matching with Konoha's very own BLUE BEAST! Lee said with tears streaming down his face.**_

" _ **I know for sure Tenten would not wear it." Neji said**_

" _ **Yea I don't think Karui would wear it either Lee." Choji replied**_

" _ **No way in hell is Sakura ever going to wear something like that." Sasuke said as he got out of the tub to grab his towel.**_

" _ **That color green does not suit my Ino at all." Sai said as he exited the room with Sasuke following behind.**_

 _ **Sadden by the remarks Lee looks at the only guy who has not said one thing yet….. "I bet Temari would love this right Shikamaru?" Lee said as he ran to the side of the tub that Shikamaru was at.**_

" _ **Nope she wouldn't." Shikamaru coldly said as he grabs his towel and left the room with Choji and the others.**_

" _ **Thanks for trying to help Bushy Brows I just don't see Hinata wearing this instead of her normal clothes that's all." Naruto said as he patted Lee's shoulder and lead himself and Lee out of the room and back to the changing room.**_

" _ **Ok guys really what should I get Hinata?" Naruto asked as he slipped his shirt on.**_

" _ **She really likes sunflowers." Shino said as he zipped up his jacket**_

" _ **Yea and she also really likes to knit things like scarfs." Kiba added as he dried off Akamaru.**_

" _ **Sunflowers…." Naruto thought to himself as he recalled that Hinata smelt like them when he hugged her.**_

" _ **Neji you are related to her shouldn't you know what she likes and dislikes?" Shikamaru said as he grabbed his shoes from the locker.**_

" _ **Yea Neji why are you not helping me out here?" Naruto said as he walked over to Neji.**_

" _ **Well she does like sunflowers and knitting but she also likes animals and she collects stuffed animals as well." Neji said as he put his hair back into his regular loose ponytail.**_

" _ **Great this will really help me out to pick out a gift for Hinata." Naruto said as he grabbed his jacket and walked out of the room with Sasuke.**_

" _ **Do you think he will screw it up?" Sai asked as he stopped next to Neji**_

" _ **He better not screw up because if he hurts Hinata in anyway me Akamaru and Shino will have to deal with him." Kiba said as him and Shino joined Neji and Sai.**_

" _ **Knowing Naruto he will mess up but Hinata knows that he doesn't mean it so I think he will be fine." Shikamaru said as he exited the room.**_

" _ **Shikamaru is right Hinata has always seen the good in Naruto even when we were young." Neji said as he followed behind him.**_

 _ **Naruto and Sasuke:**_

" _ **Have you given Sakura her flowers yet?" Naruto asked Sasuke as they exited the bath house.**_

" _ **No not yet I plan on giving them to her tomorrow morning. What about you when are you going to give Hinata her flowers?" Sasuke asked**_

" _ **Tomorrow when I pick her up for Tanabata. Did you get Sakura a second gift too?" Naruto asked as he walked out the entrance.**_

" _ **Hn." Sasuke said**_

" _ **Come on tell me what you got Sa-" Naruto said but was cut off with a punch to the gut from Sasuke.**_

" _ **What was that for Teme?!" Naruto yelled**_

 _ **Sasuke pointed to Sakura and Hinata who were sitting on a bench about 40ft away for them.**_

" _ **Hey Hinata can I walk you home?" Naruto asked as he walked towards the lavender eyed kunoichi.**_

 _ **Sakura and Hinata**_

" _ **So what did you get Naruto for Tanabata?" Sakura asked as she opened the door to the exit.**_

" _ **Well I…. I haven't gotten him anything yet." Hinata said as she looked at the ground.**_

" _ **What? Have you at least thought about what to get him?" Sakura said as she sat down on a nearby bench.**_

" _ **Yes I have but I don't want to give him ramen so I was thinking about getting him more meaningful but I don't know what that will be yet." Hinata said as she sat next to Sakura**_

" _ **Hmm well if you want it to be meaningful than it should be something from the heart that he will cherish forever like make him something." Sakura said as she looked at Hinata**_

" _ **Well I do know how to knit. Is that helpful?" Hinata asked**_

" _ **Yea that is great and all but won't it take longer than a day to knit something?." Sakura said as she rubbed her chin.**_

" _ **I could knit him a stuffed Kurama to match the one I bought yesterday." Hinata said**_

" _ **That is a GREAT IDEA Hinata!" Sakura said**_

" _ **Ok then I will go home and start on it… It shouldn't take longer than a day to do." Hinata said as her face lit up.**_

 _ **Just as Hinata was going to head home a certain blonde ninja caught her attention.**_

" _ **Hey Hinata can I walk you home." Said the ocean-blue eyed ninja**_

" _ **Yes of course." Hinata said with a big smile as she followed besides Naruto down the street.**_

 _ **Sasuke and Sakura**_

" _ **Look at them aren't they cute together?" Sakura said as she hugged Sasuke.**_

' _ **Yea yea they cute so what?" Sasuke said**_

" _ **You know that you have been wanting them to get together for the longest time like everybody else has been." Sakura said**_

" _ **It's 9:24pm don't you think you should get home to change for work?" Sasuke asked as he started to lead her to her apartment.**_

" _ **Hmph…" Sakura said as she puffed her cheeks up and allowed Sasuke to lead her to her apartment.**_

 _ **As they walked back to Sakura's apartment they passed the Uchiha village which is going to be rebuilt so that Sasuke can one day go back "home".**_

 _ **Sasuke looked at the entrance to the village and when he did he all his old memories come back. He saw Itachi carrying him home after they defeated a giant boar that was terrorizing the outskirts of Konoha. And when Itachi and him would race home for dinner which usually ended in Itachi wining and Sasuke pouting. Taken back by the memories he started walking towards the entrance until he was pulled out of his thoughts by a light tug on his shirt.**_

 _ **Knowing that it was Sakura that was tugging Sasuke turned towards her. He looked at her with a small smile and she returned it with a small smile of her own. Sasuke knew that this was going to be his and Sakura's home once he asked her to marry him which was in the distant future. The thought of Sakura being his wife one day and the mother to their children made him blush. It also made him think of his mother Mikoto, knowing that if his mother was alive she would have loved Sakura and that they would have both gotten along very well.**_

" _ **Is everything ok Sasuke?" Sakura asked as she noticed Sasuke staring into the depths of the empty village.**_

" _ **Yes everything is fine. Come on I want to show you something." Sasuke said as he pulled Sakura through the village entrance.**_

" _ **Are you sure it is ok for me to be here Sasuke? I thought only you and a selected few were only allowed here" Sakura asked as she looked at the village that was frozen in time from that horrible night.**_

" _ **Tch. Don't worry you are with me and I say you are allowed to be here." Sasuke said as he turned down a street.**_

" _ **... It's no big deal because one day you will be living here with me." Sasuke thought as a smirk was placed on his face.**_

 _ **When Sasuke got to the front door of his house he turned around and looked at Sakura who looked like she was scared but excited at the same time if that was even possible.**_

" _ **Are you sure you are ok with me going into your house Sasuke?" Sakura asked as she took a small step back when Sasuke opened up the door for her to enter the house.**_

 _ **Without even replying Sasuke pulled Sakura into the house and lead her up the staircase and down a hall where they stopped in front of 2 dark oak doors.**_

" _ **This is my parents' room. I need to retrieve something from inside so you can either stand out here or you can come in. It's up to you." Sasuke said as he slipped into the room.**_

 _ **When he slipped through the doors he went straight to his mother's jewelry box. After locating the box he dusted off the excessive dust that covered the lid, he looked behind him to make sure Sakura was not watching him.**_

" _ **Ok good she seems to be outside the doors still." Sasuke thought as he opened the lid.**_

 _ **His mother did not really wear jewelry a lot but if anything there was an item that he ever saw his mother without well besides her wedding ring of course.**_

" _ **Where is that blasted necklace at?!" Sasuke grunted while scanning the items in the box.**_

" _ **It's still in perfect condition after all these years…" Sasuke said as he pulled out a silver chain that had the Uchiha symbol on it. But the red coloring was made up of Rubies and the white were Diamonds.**_

 _ ***Flashback***_

 _ ***"Even though it is just our clan symbol this necklace means so much to me because on the back your father had engraved. "You are the Light to My Darkness."" ***_

 _ **It was the perfect gift for Sakura when he finally asked her to be his but for know he will keep it until that day comes.**_

 _ **Sakura stood outside the doors for 5 seconds before she decided to follow behind Sasuke. When she entered the room she was instantly draw to the family photo of Sasuke's family which was hanging on the wall in front of her.**_

 _ **As she walked over to the picture Sasuke took noticed and when she grabbed it off the walk he hugged her from behind while looking at the only family photo he had left.**_

" _ **Is this your mother Sasuke?" Sakura whispered as her fingers traced the face of the only female Uchiha in the photo.**_

" _ **Hn." Sasuke said as he stared at the photo.**_

" _ **What was she like?" Sakura asked as she looked at the Uchiha who seemed to be in deep thought.**_

" _ **Well she was always kind and whenever I needed help with my training and my dad or Itachi couldn't help she would train me instead. She had the most beautiful hair I have ever seen and her cooking was the best. I remember rushing home after the academy so I could help her make dinner." Sasuke said as a smile which he could not get rid of graced his face and a single tear left his left eye which was the Rinnegan eye.**_

" _ **Sasuke you are crying." Sakura said concerned but had a smile on her face as she wiped away the tears on his cheeks.**_

" _ **Come on it's almost 10pm you are going to be late if we don't go now." Sasuke said as he grabbed her hand that was on his cheek and lead her outside the house.**_

 _ **Sakura remained quiet as Sasuke picked her up bridal style and took to the roofs so that she would be home by 9:45 pm. Once he placed her in front of her door Sasuke was about to leave when Sakura threw her arms around his neck and buried her head into his chest.**_

" _ **I love you Sasuke." Sakura said as she pulled away and entered her apartment.**_

 _ **Smirking at Sakura's words Sasuke disappeared into the night.**_

 _ **Naruto and Hinata**_

" _ **Ahh that was a much needed soak." Naruto said as he stretched his arms over his head.**_

" _ **It was great that you could get everyone together to hang out tonight Naruto." Hinata said as she looked up to the blonde ninja.**_

" _ **Well I just thought we all deserved this after everything that has happened." Naruto said as he stuffed his hands into his shorts he was wearing.**_

" _ **Yea we have been doing a lot lately but you have been doing more than I have Naruto. You been taking missions and studying all that material to become Hokage." Hinata said as she turned her attention to the road in front of her.**_

" _ **It is a lot of work but I can handle it." Naruto said as he looked down at Hinata.**_

 _ **Hinata smiled because she knew that nothing was going to stop Naruto from becoming Hokage not even studying.**_

" _ **You have been helping me study and because of that I can look forward to becoming Hokage. You and the others all have helped me reach that point." Naruto said**_

 _ **Hinata blushed and decide to change the subject…. "So Naruto Tanabata is tomorrow are you excited?"**_

" _ **Of course I am! How about you Hinata are you excited about our date tomorrow?" Naruto said as he stopped in front of Hinata.**_

 _ **Hinata's face turned a bright red and she hid her face under her hands and answered "Of course I am. I am going on a date with you Naruto."**_

 _ **Before Naruto could respond Hinata ran away shouting "Sorry Naruto but I forgot I have to do something. See you tomorrow at 7pm!"**_

" _ **...I almost forgot I got to start knitting that Kurama doll for Naruto so that it is ready for Tanabata tomorrow." Hinata thought as she ran to a nearby fabric store.**_

" _ **Hi welcome to my store." A little old lady said as Hinata entered the store.**_

 _ **Hinata walked up to the lady and asked "Do you have any fabric that I could use to make a Nine-Tails doll?"**_

" _ **Ahh yes I think I still have some orange left over there." the little pointed to a shelf.**_

" _ **Arigato!" Hinata said as she ran over to the shelf, started to search for the perfect orange color for the doll.**_

 _ **After searching she finally found the perfect orange and she also found a blue that was the exact color of Naruto's eyes and she thought "How about I make a Kurama and a matching Naruto in kyuubi sage mode?"**_

 _ **She grabbed the needed fabric and paid for it and then left the store. When she got home she placed the fabric on her nightstand and started to knit the Kurama doll since it was the biggest. As she knitted she thought about Tanabata and how perfect her date with Naruto would be, if he was going to kiss her or not during the firework show.**_

" _ **AH! I shouldn't be thinking about that. I should be thinking about I am going to finish this by tomorrow before the girls come over to start my makeup and hair." Hinata shouted**_

" _ **Hey would you mind keeping your voice down I'm trying to practice here." said a voice from outside Hinata's window.**_

" _ **Hanabi what are you doing practicing at 10pm at night?" Hinata said as she watched her little sister throw shurikens at a tree.**_

" _ **Well since you and Neji went to the bath house tonight I didn't have anyone to spar with so I decide to practice instead. " Hanabi said as she retrieved her shurikens**_

" _ **What are you knitting over there?" Hanabi said as she looked at the partially started Kurama.**_

" _ **Oh I'm knitting Naruto and Kurama doll and a matching doll of himself in Kyuubi sage mode for Tanabata." Hinata said as she showed Hanabi the fabric she just bought.**_

" _ **Aww that is so cool One-san." Hanabi said**_

" _ **I hope Naruto will like it." Hinata said as she looked down at her hands.**_

" _ **Of course he will like it. You made it and he has a crush on you so he has to like it!" Hanabi happily said as she ran off leaving a red faced Hinata.**_

" _ **She is right he will like it…." Hinata thought as she started knitting.**_

 _ **Please fave/follow for any updates also please leave reviews for anything you would like to see in future chapters! PM if you would like to be a beta reader for this story and Like always Thank you for reading and chapter 4 will be coming soon hopefully. -thatNarutoDbzchick 3**_


End file.
